


Raining Fire Upon the Earth

by papercranewishes



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Female Alibaba Saluja, Gen, Male Morgiana
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-26 20:05:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15670356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/papercranewishes/pseuds/papercranewishes
Summary: Aliyana Saluja, along with her companions,are going to bring down the organisation that has been destroying Balbadd from the inside out-Al-Thamen.And if Aliyana wants to accomplish this,she's going to need some firepower.





	1. A (Extra)Ordinary Day in the life of one Aliyana Saluja

**Author's Note:**

> Please try not to flame , It's my first fanfic

Aliyana sighed as she ran her fingers through her long golden hair . She had to put up with the waste of space that was Budel the wine merchant and that was definitely not the highlight of her day. What was more , earlier , she had passed a slave auction and the very sight of it made her shudder in revulsion - not at the slaves , but at the very concept of Slavery and that Lord Jamil allowed that to happen in Qishan ( she'd seen him partaking in it many , many times ) . When she'd finally gotten the power to do it , she would immediately abolish the concept of slavery from here to kingdom come , but wouldn't that be rather counterproductive to her goal of trying to conceal her identity, lest she would be used as a political pawn and be married to some random prince in some faraway kingdom? And that was precisely one of the many reasons she had ran away that night so long ago - to achieve her goal of harnessing a Metal Vessel or two to get people to finally take her seriously . " Thinking of your lover eh , Aliyana ? " a passing merchant drawled and chuckled at her trying to keep a straight face and not blush . When she finally made her way over to her caravan after lugging that sack of fruits , she saw a blue-haired midget chowing down the fruits that belonged to Budel.

"........." "........." Midnight blue eyes met her own sunshine eyes and there was a very poignant silence in which the midget chewed and swallowed.

"Hi, I'm Aladdin and this fruit is really nice ! '' Aliyana barely restrained herself from going over there and wringing the life out of the midget . Hearing Budel's voice calling out for her , she almost gave herself an aneurysm thinking about how she was to solve this sticky situation . " Hey , stay here-" Her voice cut off as she saw Aladdin carry out one of the most PG-13 scenes that she had ever seen in her life ( she was definitely snickering inwardly to herself about it though ) . Looking at Budel's face , she sighed , mentally preparing herself for the lecture of a lifetime while she delivered his precious wine .

Hours later, they finally got a start on the trading route and she tried not to look in the corner of the other caravan , where there definitely were NOT slaves . If she had to listen to Budel's cancer-causing tirade for longer, she would rather kill everyone and then herself but maybe not the little guy , he had been quite the source of entertainment . As Budel chattered on about his precious cargo being worth more than Aliyana could ever earn , she clenched her fists even harder around the leather stirrups in an effort to keep herself from outright attacking the man. After all, she had dreams and aspirations to work towards to , and she was ( maybe) not really gonna let a toxic bastard like him be a major stumbling block . It was doubly assured that he could make her life miserable after all . Skin prickling , she felt the scrutinizing and pondering stare of the little blue-haired boy on her .  
After the nasty business with the desert hyacinth , Aliyana knew that she was truly screwed over and that she might as well head for the dungeon . It was most probably the safest place to be - how ironic - as she knew that Budel would seek recompensation for all the wine that he had lost . After picking up supplies from her house , she met Aladdin at the base of Dungeon Amon . She smiled sadly at the stars while waiting for him. It might be her last time ever seeing the outside world , seeing as this Dungeon had already claimed the lives of so many before her . What would Sinbad do? Alright, she pushed herself mentally up , plastered a semi-nervous smile on her face and turned to Aladdin , who looked slightly pensive too . 

She took a deep breath , grabbed Aladdin's hand , and together they stepped through the shimmering doorway .

Well, at least , if she died , she would die exploring a Dungeon , something she had always wanted to do after reading The Adventures Of Sinbad .


	2. A Place That Strains Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jamil has absolutely no shame,and everyone else is so done with him

Aliyana fell through the doorway,gasping as she saw galaxies of unknown stars whirl around her as she fell into the looming chasm below.Panic flared through her nerves as she felt her vision fade out,the galaxies in the space all around her subsiding to a muted blur.

Where did Aladdin go? Was he safe?

All of a sudden , she thudded onto hard ground ,the mysterious eight-pointed star portal already glimmering away from sight.A small hand waved a flute that clearly had the same symbol as the portal and Aliyana sighed internally in relief-she didn't want to lose her friend in an Dungeon after all.As she moved forward, she stepped into a pool of mysterious liquid-Wait,wasn't this-"Watch out,Aladdin!This is oil!"She dived at the small boy and tugged him right out of the oil pool,just in time to see the entire pool of oil catch on fire.Eyeing the skeleton bones in and near the oil pool,she sumrised that this was obviously how the Dungeon claimed the lives of those who were disoriented by the journey and could not react quick enough to the danger."Thank goodness for your quick thinking,Aliyana-kun!You are really cool!"Aladdin's blue braid waved as he smiled and waved at her.''Let's go and find the treasure room!''

She beamed at him ,"Sure thing!"With energy and anticipation searing through her veins,she ran after him,leaving all the troubled thoughts about the outside world behind.When they entered the central area that was made up of many tunnels,they gasped at the beauty of the crystal-like structures that made up the walls of the dungeon,with a mysterious light glimmering down from an unknown point in the presumed ceiling.After inspecting some of the tunnels,Aladdin came up with the idea that the right tunnel was the one that didn't have any scratches on it,in Aladdin's words-"We'd have to explore every single tunnel here otherwise"

Well,they had made pretty good progress (read:dodging giant rocks with an intent to kill etc. , the usual) and they settled down to rest in a cave full of giant spherical crystals.There was much fleeing and shrieking from the both as they had literally walked into the metaphorical lion's den.Aladdin then summoned his friend Ugo ,who promptly singlehandedly wiped out all of the Dungeon creatures (she had never had so much respect for a giant headless blue guy before,questionable clothing attire or not) leading to Aladdin fainting out of exhaustion.She felt extremely guilty for involving Aladdin in her silly notion to try and conquer a Dungeon.Even if she wanted to leave to get help for Aladdin,it would not be morally correct,and it wasn't like she could actually leave the place.

One either conquered the Dungeon or die trying.Wow,she should have listened to the townspeople of Qishan when they told her about the 10000 people who this Dungeon swallowed ever since the ten years it had stood there,and how unadvisable it was to challenge the Dungeon ( and besides,as the merchant dropped to a even lower volume, the lord Jamil wished to challenge it,and anyone who would do the same would be punished,just look at how he treated his slaves ) . Yesterday,at the market,she had accidently gotten in the way of one of his slaves-a boy with beautiful magenta eyes and hair-that had been carrying a huge straw basket of fruits that indicated that his lean form belied a great strength.She had decided to help him pick up his fruits and even though he declined,she insisted on helping him.Being the property of ''Lord'' Jamil,she had gotten into a spat of trouble with his guards.That did hasten her exploration of the Dungeon.She stood up and stetched to roll her shoulders and start patrolling-

Wait,was that footsteps she heard?

She quietly peeked through a gap in the rocks.It was Jamil and accompanying him was the boy she met at the market as well as an absolute giant of a man ,and both slaves had chains at their arms and ankles.Stifling a soft gasp,she spun around towards Aladdin-she had to rescue him-

To face the boy with the magenta eyes,who looked absolutely miserable in one moment and startingly blank-faced the next ,and had somehow teleported all the way from ouside the alcove to right in front of her.With a barely audible apology,he gently herded her towards where Jamil was waiting with Aladdin. Jamil then commanded the giant man-Goltas?-to kill her.Well,it was almost too easy to dodge that attack."What are you clapping for,Jamil,did you not expect someone like me to dodge?We all have survival instincts."Aliyana thought furiously to herself,completely ignoring whatever nonsense the man was going on about.

When they reached a gateway with a tablet of mysterious symbols on it,they paused to let Jamil try and ad-lib whatever was inscribed in Torran on it.Knowing the true meaning of the inscriptions,Aliyana stepped forward and gave him a very warped version of the truth.Instead of thanking her like a sane person,he backhanded her and took credit for her false translation of the inscriptions.There was a suspicious look in his eyes as he wondered how she was able to read Torran. After deflecting him with a properly placed lie,like a "proper gentleman",he made her go first.

Coward.But good riddance,as she feigned a look of horror and panic falling into a trap that would lead her to safety.She could barely keep herself from smirking at what would await Jamil at the end of the Dragon's Tail. Serves him right.

She finally discovered where Aladdin was being kept.However,the boy-Zachariah,or so she overheard-was guarding him.She almost gave herself away by laughing when she heard Zachariah say in an extremely serious tone that she had died in the trap(especially when she made eye contact with Aladdin).Aladdin threw up his turban in Zachariah's face to blind him,and even with their very coordinated plan,they literally escaped by inches.At least now the duo knew that Zachariah could stomp his way up walls,and good Solomon save them if he had managed to catch them.

She led Aladdin to the double doors,and with an "Open Sesame!'' They walked out to face a city.Aladdin had asked rather hopefully if they had exited the Dungeon,but looking at the ceiling of the Dungeon above them he just sighed resignedly and brought out his turban for them to fly on."It's a Necropolis,Aladdin-chan .I've heard stories about how great cities like this are found in Dungeons sometimes,but for some reason they are always empty.''Aliyana hastened to explain to Aladdin,who had been looking around in awe and confusion.It seemed like forever before they finally touched down in front of the treasury room.''This is it''She told Aladdin.''Let's go together!''

They pulled open the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if I need to change anything.Read and Review!


	3. Aliyana Saluja:Origin

Light blinded her as Aliyana squinted against the glare of the sparkling treasures in the room.On closer examination,she realised that the treasure Sinbad had mentioned finding in the dungeon was slightly different from what she saw here.Perhaps each dungeon contained different types of magic tools and treasures due to the differing Djinns and the different types of magoi they utilised.Making a mental note to herself,she caught sight of a raised dais in the centre of the room,with a pedestal on it that held a dusty oil lamp that had the strange portal symbol she had seen from before.Aladdin was peering consideringly at the oil lamp and his flute,a look of realization slowly dawning on his face.

Hadn’t Sinbad mentioned that Metal Vessels,weapons of immense power,could be found somewhere in treasury rooms too?And if Aladdin’s flute could summon his Djinn friend Ugo,wouldn’t that also mean that the oil lamp could possibly holding a Djinn too?Spinning to Aladdin to tell him her theory,she shrieked,surprised at the shadow that suddenly loomed over the both of them.

Wasn’t that Goltas?Wait,why was he covered with stab wounds-he looked nearly dead,with all the blood that was fountaining out.Crimson continued to bloom on his ragged shift as he staggered forward despite the obviously unbearable pain.With no further warning,he finally toppled down,his twitching body barely missing them by inches.

Rushing over,Aladdin and Aliyana approached the man.As Aladdin looked on,concerned,Aliyana studied his wounds carefully.Face paling at the inevitable conclusion she came to,she gulped out,”Aladdin,these wounds are from a saber...and currently the only one with a saber in here is Lord Jamil-’’

A rush of wind and -was that pink hair- spun past,effectively bringing her warning to a stop.Aladdin’s prone body slowly slid down the wall that he had been thrown at.She herself barely managed to dodge the blur which had flung itself at her with startling speed.The blur rematerialized itself in the form of Zachariah,who was standing in a defensive position in front of his master Jamil.Smirking,he headed towards the golden-haired girl with his saber pointed towards her(all the while muttering darkly under his breath about he was going to make her feel like she was dying over and over again)and proceeded to challenge her to a duel.He even went ahead to insult her weapon.

Solomon,would this man just stop already?

Aliyana easily dodged his first stab towards her(“I guess filthy commoners like you have some skills too,but it’s nothing compared to me-”)

Stab.Dodge.(“After all,my tutor taught me Royal Swordplay~”)

She refused to die at the hands of an obviously twisted man who called his sham of a lousy swordplay style “Royal Swordplay.”What kind of tutor had taught him this?!

It was her turn now.She couldn’t stop to duel with a complete novice,after all.

With a graceful spin forward,she started her counterattack on Jamil.Her body leaned into the fluid parrying and smooth dodging motions,and before she knew it,she had her knife pointed at the man’s throat,corners of her mouth curling up in a small smirk.She stared down at Jamil’s eyes,glittering with shock and horror,as he babbled something inane about her true-blue Royal Swordplay and how a commoner shouldn’t be able to do that and read Torran and Just who was she anyways.

_Aliyana was a commoner,that was true.Growing up in the Balbadd slums with her prostitute mother and her extended family,Kassim her best friend and Mariam,even though she was aware that life was tough on all of them,those times were one of the happiest she had.Unfortunately,life has a way of taking all that one holds dear away.Then came the time when Anise,her mother,contracted an incurable illness,and passed away with Kassim comforting Aliyana as she sobbed into his grubby shirt,himself barely able to keep his tears in as they heard Anise’s final wishes for her daughter to grow up to be a strong,kind and independent woman that would light up the world around her.That day,Aliyana vowed to herself to become strong enough to be able to protect her loved ones. ___

___They started doing odd jobs and living on the streets,doing whatever they could to keep themselves alive.However,the fateful day came when she left the slums. _____

_____She had been busy shining shoes for merchants when she heard rumors of a carriage from the capital heading towards the slums where she lived.Whispers fluttered through the slums like moths,just as fast-spreading as flame,with an underlying thread of tension.Worries about being caught for the many illicit activities that some(most) slum residents had partook in were expressed.Were they all in trouble? _____ _ _

_______To her surprise,when she paused to gawk at the sumptuously-decorated carriage,the horses clattered to a stop right in front of her.A golden-haired man with a stubborn tuft of hair(just like her,she noted in interest)stepped out of the carriage,his molten-gold gaze never leaving her.She noted that he had clothes of very fine quality,a stark contrast to her own muddy,ragged dress that was so dirty even washing couldn’t solve the problem anymore.The man had a regal air to him as he took in her admittedly filthy state.His next words shocked her. _____ _ _ _ _

_________“Please come with me.I’m your father and I would like to bring you back to my home,I’ve been searching for you for a very long time.”His tone left no space for argument. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________Aliyana gaped in surprise,somehow finding words again to tell him to give her a little time to gather her belongings and bid farewell to Kassim and Mariam.On her way back,she was racked with guilt thinking about how horrible she was to abandon her one true family in the world for a man she had never seen before,yet somehow felt a special kinship to.She burst into their dingy one-room shack,hoping that Kassim and Mariam were out so she could leave a note explaining why she left and then make a clean break for it(no matter how much her conscience battered against the thought). _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_____________Unfortunately,they were both there.Trying to ignore Kassim’s worried gaze,she packed all that she owned as well as a beautiful hair ornament that had once belonged to her mother and had been passed down among the female members of her mother’s bloodline,as well as some jewellery her mother had squirreled away to sell off only in times of emergency.As she turned to leave,a shadow blocked the doorway.Kassim. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_______________“Where are you going?Does it have something to do with that carriage that came to the slums just now?”He turned an frustrated glare on her.After she had deigned to share her situation,his eyebrows had knitted themselves together in an attempt to understand the highly ridiculous scenario.At long last,he turned an incensed look on her and he drawled:”You were always too good for the slums.I always knew that sometime would come when you would abandon me and Mariam.Screw you and your shining existence.Don’t get close to me and Mariam again.Get out!”His voice spat with hatred and anger,but the tears pooling in his eyes and his trembling hands belied the unbearable amount of hurt and betrayal he had to be feeling now.With a swish of his dreadlocked hair,he had granted her his final audience with her and thus stalked away into the shack. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

_________________With a heart that thrummed with hurt,she watched as her dearest friend walked out of her life,unable to stop him in his tracks. _____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________The journey to her father’s house seemed unending,her tiny hand clutched gently in the older man’s ring-bedecked hand,cold metal pressing against her warmth to remind her of all the things she had lost that day as she watched the slums fade away in the distance,shrinking into a tiny dot that all too soon vanished away,like a wavering mirage in the desert._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Her father’s house was a castle-to be precise,the royal compound of the royal Saluja family who had ruled over Balbadd and its territories-which would make her father a king._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________And if what he said was true,then she would be a princess.She put up a strong,noble yet kind front as she entered the royal compound,already preparing herself for the ridiculing and petty insults she was doubtlessly in for._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________After all,a slum kid like her shouldn’t have been a princess.But for her parents sake,she’d make sure to try her damn best to be a proper princess.Screw those naysayers and rumormongers,she’d prove them ALL wrong and grow up to be the woman that her mother had wanted her to be._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Several years passed,and Aliyana had grown up in more ways than one.She’d learnt invaluable skills like the ability to read Torran as well as to navigate the maze of court politics from her tutors and was practically a prodigal genius at her studies.She’d learnt to weather all the insults spoken behind her back,the whispers that trailed after wherever she went(“How scandalous for a young lady like her to learn Royal swordplay and not the least martial arts from a Shambala tribesman(long story)”)as well as her closeness to all of the servants(“She shouldn’t associate with those below her station-””What did you expect from a slum brat and an illegitimate child like her,Lady Celeste”).She wanted to learn skills on how to stand up for herself,what was wrong with that?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________However,the thing that rankled her the most was the fact that she was probably to be married off to some prince or king in a faraway country within the span of a few years,as the fact that she had somehow been growing more and more beautiful with every passing year had somehow spread to other kingdoms(she loved traveling with her dad on diplomatic missions,disguised as Merchant Harun or not,sue her).She had learnt more about politics,economics and just life in general,and it wasn’t her fault that she followed her father around to see how he terrorized people with an evil sense of humor and acute grasp of economic policies.However,she was a woman,and women were often not taken as seriously as compared to men for bizarre reasons she had yet to comprehend.So as much as she tried to express her opinion and prove her worth in stategising economic policies to terrify their enemies into submission,her efforts were always waved away by the royal court._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Sometimes she felt that the only person in the royal court who actually cared about and listened to her opinion was King Rashid Saluja,her father.As a result,she occasionally retreated to the Royal library to peruse her scrolls(and maybe that Adventures of Sinbad scroll that she had been stashing in her secret nook)and she had made some interesting findings regarding the positions of important women on the political landscape that had made some real impacts._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________For example,a scroll from Parthevia had indicated that there had been a warrior princess who was a general of the Parthevian Army named Princess Serendine who was ruthless with opponents and had rarely lost,and when losing,lost to opponents like Sinbad.Cross-referencing to more scrolls,it was discovered that after the absolute monarchy of Parthevia was changed to a constitutional monarchy,she had then left the country to avoid persecution and joined Sindria Trading Company.After accompanying Sinbad on his exploration to Heliohapt,Serendine had came back with a Metal Vessel in tow,finally able to get people to listen to her and a Magi to support her ambitions.However,she had then passed on due to an incident that was kept under wraps by Sindria due to the sheer horrors that had happened that day,so there was no way of knowing what had happened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Perhaps the Queen of Artemyra,an already female-dominated society,would be a better example of a powerful woman.It had been mentioned that she had conquered a Dungeon found near the city:Dungeon Cerberus,which allowed her to harness three elements:Lightning,fire and ice.She had nearly defeated Sinbad in a Djinn Equip fight had he not activated Valefor’s secret ability,and from then on,was an influential and prominent voice in the Seven Seas Alliance,having gotten the respect of Sinbad,she was on equal footing as any of the other members of the Alliance._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________Aliyana thus came to a conclusion:If you want people to listen to you,get a Metal Vessel or two and show them why the Djinns chose you.This would become a goal of hers to accomplish:to bring equality to a world that needed it,and if the world refused to change,she would be the change she wanted to see._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________She wanted to show the world what an illegitimate princess from the slums could do(and perhaps she wanted to do her parents,especially her mother,wherever she was,proud)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

___________________Then that day happened,and the life that had been mandated for her within the royal compounds was seared away by the royal proclamation of Third Princess Aliyana Saluja of Balbadd as King Rashid’s chosen successor to the throne,with Sabhmad as Deputy King.  
That night,the palace burned in the all-consuming,searing fire and the treasury was broken into.  
Aliyana knew exactly who had broken into the palace,and she ran and ran away from the palace to hide from her guilt and the impossible burdens of the throne.Her life would never be the same again._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________**Five months later,at the age of sixteen,she would meet a mysterious boy with sapphire braided hair in a caravan in the desert trading town of Qishan,home to Dungeon Amon.**_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________**Shaking away her memory-induced clouded gaze,she glared sternly down at the now silent man in front of her with no little amount of disgust.”Please do not get in the way of me and Aladdin.We wish to conquer this dungeon and you are interfering and making a fool of yourself.”  
With that,she made in the direction of Aladdin,desperately hoping that he was still alive and whether he had gained conciousness over the period of time she had wasted fighting Jamil.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________**It was obviously a mistake to turn her back on Zachariah,she discovered,as she was violently and effortlessly thrown like a ragdoll towards the steps of the dais leading up to the oil lamp.Her body hurt in every conceivable place;his throw would surely leave bruises that would make it hard to stand up properly.Almost cursing aloud when she felt blood trickle down her face and then tasting something metallic on her tongue,she realised that attempting to move was out of the question due to the frequent bouts of dizziness that made the world spin around her followed by nausea that made bile rise up in her throat.Lying there and losing too much blood to defend herself,she heard Jamil goad Zachariah on to kill her.A glint of metal,Jamil’s saber,was in Zachariah’s hands as he walked as slowly as he could towards her to delay the pending execution as long as possible.Zachariah seemed to be trying to tell her to escape as soon as she could,looking at Jamil with a plea in his eyes towards him to ask why Jamil had subjecting him to the task of taking another person’s life.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________**She tried to move,but ended up only managing to twist a few inches to her injured side,curling her less injured arm over her bruised hip.Zachariah stood behind her,eyes downcast in shame and horror at what he was about to do.Sunshine eyes met a magenta ocean of conflicting emotions.Fear for her,shame and horror at what he was about to do warred with the fear of defying his master,of the invisible chains of servitude that bound him to Jamil.The saber shook as Zachariah visibly shivered with fear for what he was about to do.Aliyana just felt a sense of resignment and disappointment that all her efforts had come to naught,utter hatred for Jamil for forcing Zachariah to commit murder and just being utterly sadistic and cruel in general;and hope that with her death,Zachariah and Aladdin would be able to come out alive from the Dungeon.With insistent tones now,Jamil urged Zachariah to do the deed.He visibly gulped and looked away as he thrust the saber down towards her-** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________**In an instant,Aliyana felt an indescribable warmth from the flash of light that dissipated-was it her imagination,or were those golden birds-as it obliterated the blade of the saber,leaving both of them gaping with shock.The last time she’d seen the tiny golden birds was when Aladdin had blown into his flute to summon Ugo.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________**Aladdin rushes over to Aliyana when he catches sight of her;she thinks that she must have looked to be in really bad shape if he made a face like the world was ending when he saw how bad her injuries were.By now,Zachariah had already returned to Jamil’s side,standing in a position just so that any attacks from Aladdin will have to go through him.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________**With his new staff,Aladdin traps Zachariah in a barrier that forces him to remain near the floor.Somehow,Zachariah breaks free with his inhuman strength.The floor has signs of where Zachariah was standing-he literally crushed the ground up with his toes just like how one churns up soil.However,Aladdin retaliates by gathering a mass of little golden birds and tossing it at Zachariah to keep him pinned to a pillar.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________**With golden-white birds wreathing around him in a never-ending double helix,Aladdin looked ethereal,yet somehow comfortable with the pure power and warmth(that reminded Aliyana of happier times from her childhood;a hug from her mother;of nights spent discussing life with her dad).** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________**His face was unreadable,wise beyond his years with eyes as old as eternity:just out of reach and on a higher plane than anyone could comprehend.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________**A magician of Creation.Beloved by the Rukh.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________________**A Magi.** _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


End file.
